Pokémon X and Y Elitist Academy
by KingKane
Summary: After beating the Pokémon League Calem disappears by travelling the world. After 5 years he returns only to find out he has been invited into Royal Academy, a school where Pokémon Trainers can try to live up to their potential and learn all about the world. A school that has Professor Oak as Dean, and Red as teacher. That will be fun right?
1. Welcome Home Champ

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, else the characters in the game wouldn't get friendzoned all the time -.-**

Pokemon Chapter 1: Welcome Home Champ

Serena stared at her cup. The coffee inside gave off steam while she listened to her friends Olivia, Korrina, Diantha and Shauna talk to each other. They Korrina was dressed in her usual red and white dress and rollerblades, Diantha in her weird and yet somehow fashionable feather dress, Shauna in a green, yes green, sundress and Serena was in a yellow sundress. But although Serena was in a yellow sundress, she had a red cap on. Suddenly, Korrina tapped Serena on the shoulder and asked: "Hello? Are you there?" "Sorry, I was thinking over something, could you repeat that?" "Why do you have the red cap on?" "I... I guess I just felt like it." "Well... everyone to their own I guess," Shauna commented. Diantha though, smiled and said: "That was Calem's right?" "Yes," Serena replied. Shauna looked at the cap wide-eyed: "That was Calem's? I knew it was familiar!" "Aha, so that's why," Korrina said suspiciously. "I received it today, he had sent it before he left with a time lapse," Serena explained. Nobody was talking and an eerie silence stretched over them. Suddenly, Diantha's holocaster rang and she answered. It was Malva, and she said quickly: "Diantha, near Coumarine City a Gyrados ran amok, you need to stop it." Diantha ended the call and ran out with Serena, Shauna and Korrina close on her heels.

They flew with their Pokémon to Coumarine City and heard the Gyrados. Serena called out her Helioptile and shouted: "Pole, use Thunderbolt!" Pole called forth a bolt of thunder which hit the Gyrados. Diantha, Olivia, Shauna and Korrina helped her, but to no avail. The Gyrados shook it off as if it were nothing and charged a Hyper Beam. The five of them started to run away, but they saw someone walk towards them. He had a hood on which covered his face with a shadow. He walked towards them and everyone stopped running and stared. "I'll take over," he said, a familiar voice, but Serena couldn't tell whose. He held out a Pokéball and then called out a Pokémon, which she never thought existed. A dog like Pokémon with a cloud on its back, a lightning bolt as its tail and a jaw which looked very, very menacing. The Raikou roared and flew at Gyrados. "Raikou, thunder fang, afterwards thunder." Raikou bit the Gyrados and paralyzed it. The hyper beam didn't come out, instead a huge thunder fell onto the Gyrados, letting it faint. The hooded trainer recalled Raikou and walked towards Serena. He hit the cap so that it flew into the air, behind her. He walked forward, pulling off his head and revealing his brown hair and the strawberry blonde hair of Serena. He grabbed the cap and put it on his head. He turned around and said: "Hey, I'm back."  
>Calem, with the cap on his head, smiled at Serena who looked shocked. Diantha, Korrina, Olivia and Shauna smiled, but didn't say anything. Serena ran towards him and then hug tackled him. Calem fell to the ground with Serena on top. "Hey now Serena, I'm a bit sick so I could let you catch my cold."<p>

Serena got up quickly and then asked: "How did that happen?"

"Well... I sort of rushed my travel," Calem smiled. Serena looked at him and saw water drops. Serena looked at Calem and then asked: "Why did you rush?"

Calem blushed and then said: "Um, I guess 'cause my mom told me to..."

Diantha and Korrina laughed while Olivia took pictures and Shauna wondered. Calem stood there for a bit and then said: "Um, I guess I'll just go home now, need to meet my mom again. Nice seeing you all again."

Calem was about to call his Pokémon out, but then he was stopped by Serena who shouted: "Calem! Why couldn't I reach you till now?" "

Oh, my holocaster broke... sorry," he replied. Serena was startled and then she blushed. After a few seconds she ran towards the Pokémon center. Calem stood there awkwardly, then he ran after her. Shauna was about to follow, but she was stopped by Diantha, Olivia and Korrina. Calem saw Serena flying away on her Talonflame and called out his charcoal black Charizard. "Charizard, fly to Kiloude city."

Charizard ascended and they flew across the sky to Kiloude city.

Talonflame landed in front of the Pokémon center of Kiloude city. Serena got off and recalled Talonflame. Afterwards she ran to the small lake. She sat on the bench and then looked at the lake. After a few moments she felt something cold on her cheek she whirled around and then saw Calem, holding a can of soda. She looked at Calem astounded, and then asked: "How did you find me?"

"Pretty easy, considering that you didn't even notice the trail Talonflame left behind him. It was quite easy to follow you."

Calem smiled when Serena took the can and sat down next to her. They looked at the lake while drinking the soda. Suddenly Calem asked: "Why did you run?"

Serena stayed silent and started to blush. Calem got up and stretched his hand at her, saying: "Come on, let's go home."

Serena took his hand and Calem called out his Charizard while Serena called out her Talonflame. They flew next to each other towards Laverre City. There Calem walked to a café with Serena and they met up with Calem's mom and Shauna. Calem was hugged by his mother and Shauna smiled at him.

"Wait, how are you here?"

"Well, I came home and then your mom invited me to come here," Shauna replied. Calem remembered something and rummaged in his bag. He found three small boxes. He gave one to his mother, one to Shauna and one to Serena.

"Souvenirs, thought you'd like them," He grinned. They all opened the boxes and found different things inside. A Keychain for his mother which looked like a Ryhorn, a fan for Shauna and for Serena it was a necklace. Four feathers were hanging from it, a feather made of lightning, one made of fire, one made of ice and one glowing gold and red. Serena looked at it for a bit and then understood, the feathers of Articuno, Moltres and Zapdos. But she couldn't seem to think of the fourth feather. This problem killed her and she wanted to know so much, that she never noticed Calem coming closer to her and asking: "You alright?"

She quickly backed away and Calem smiled. "Ah, the fourth feather I guess... Ever heard of Ho-oh?"

"No..." Serena replied.

"Oh really, well, Ho-oh is a legendary Pokémon of the Johto region and is a bird. That fourth feather is Ho-oh's. Had a hard time getting it but seems like it suits you, glad that I went through that,"

Calem grinned. Serena's heart beat increased rapidly and she felt herself blush. Calem touched her forehead with his and asked: "Do you have a fever?"

Serena's blush became even more apparent, but she was saved by a phone call. On the phone was Trevor:

"Hey Serena, we thought of meeting in the usual place, do you want to come by?"

"Yeah sure. When?"

"At around five pm."

"Alright, I'll be there." Serena hung up the phone and saw the others looking at her.

"Well Shauna, you heard... By the way Calem, do you want to come?"

"Yeah sure, I just need to buy new clothes. These are the last I have and I used them for the last few days," he replied and walked out of the cafe, leaving behind some money and disappearing on his Charizard.

Calem flew to Anistar City and walked into a boutique to buy clothes as he had said. He walked back out a few seconds later and told Charizard: "Hey Charizard, can you fly to my mom and give her this message?" Charizard simply nodded and flew off, a black spot remaining. Calem walked into the boutique and bought a few clothes, which he immediately put on in the store. As he walked out he met Charizard who held a note for him:

'Calem,

Come to Café Soleil to meet us, the others are all already there, I just barely caught your Charizard so be grateful.

Serena'

Calem smirked at the note, it really reminded him of Serena. Charizard looked at him smile and cocked his head to the side, a question on his face. "On the flight," Calem commented before getting on Charizard's back and telling him: "Lumiose City South Boulevard." Charizard nodded and flew off.

In South Boulevard he walked into Café Soleil and noticed the group. Professor Sycamore, Tierno, Trevor, Shauna and Serena. They sat there, drinking coffee and laughing. Calem walked up to them, and seeing as all of them didn't notice him, he crept up and whispered: "Hello you little mortals."

Everyone jumped up in surprise and Professor Sycamore choked on his coffee while Calem was on the floor, choking on his laughter. But his laughter was stopped short when Tierno jumped on top of him and nearly squashed him: "CALEM! Welcome back!"

Whispers could be heard throughout the café and Calem heard his name every now and again, in combination with the words runaway champion. He deserved that. Shortly after winning against Diantha he had left for his goal of traversing the world in order to find more Pokémon, befriend more people and learn more legends and cultures. His leave was abrupt and only two people knew of it beforehand, his mother being one of them, and the other was Professor Sycamore himself. That meant that everyone in Kalos who he hadn't befriended called him the runaway champion, and that title had spread faster than any other news. But it seemed like Professor Sycamore had heard that statement because he stood straight, brushed off some imaginary dust and then said: "Well everyone, aren't you happy that the hero of this region has returned? The one who has calmed Xerneas and restrained Yveltal? Are you not happy that you will live whilst forever knowing that you will be safe?"

Silence reigned in the café. Professor Sycamore had apparently resurfaced some memories, but Calem would have none of that. He gave a forced smile and said: "Come on, nothing bad happened. It's not stuff I have already heard Professor, calm down."

"Yeah let's all stay calm," Tierno began, "by the way Calem, are you going to attend Royal Academy?"

"Hm? My mom did tell me to come home for some reason, but I don't know what," Calem answered. Suddenly the door to the café opened and in came Diantha. The café was engulfed in silence once again, but Calem walked forward, smiling: "Long time no see. I see you've been doing well."

"We met today, in Coumarine," Diantha smiled, and Calem remembered.

"Oh yeah, things were a bit hectic so I forgot."

"I don't blame you that was quite a piece of work. Anyway, I have something for you. I met your mother a bit ago on my way here and so I thought I'd deliver this to you," Diantha handed Calem a box and a letter. He quickly opened the box and smiled. In his hand he held a new holocaster, albeit it was no different from his old one. He threw it to his friends and they quickly typed in their numbers. Then he took a look at his letter. Sealing it closed was a wax symbol with three Pokémon depicted on it: Articuno, Moltres and Zapdos. Calem ripped it open and read the letter:

Dear Calem,

We, of Royal Academy would like to invite you to our school of Pokémon, filled with great trainers from all over the world. You have been sorted automatically in House Mew, where all Champions and potential Champions reside. We hope you will accept.

Waiting for your answer,

Headmaster Professor Samuel Oak.

**A.N: So this is my first fanfic ever. Yeah... I like Pokémon X and Y and although ORAS has come out I still count X and Y as one of my favorites. So um, Reviews are appreciated. Thanks for reading. BY THE WAY, I AM ACCEPTING ORIGINAL CHARACTERS SO PM ME ONE IF YOU WANT HIM IN THE STORY  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2: Let's talk a bit

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, else the characters in the game wouldn't get friendzoned all the time -.-**

Pokemon Chapter 2: Let's talk a bit

Calem couldn't believe what he had just read. He had met Professor Oak once and knew that the Professor was very kind and caring, but stern when necessary. And Calem respected that, but a school full of trainers, maybe his friends from the other regions were there as well. He felt excited, he wanted to go there. But he would have to see about that, considering that it was probably a boarding school and so he would need the permission of a guardian. But then he remembered something, his mom had given this to Diantha, who in turn had given it to him, so his mother probably knew. He walked over to the others and put the letter in front of him, Diantha closely following.

"So, what house are you in?" Calem asked. Tierno stopped reading to look up and said: "Me? I'm in house Ludicolo! Where people strive to fulfill their dreams!"

"House Eevee, where your possibilities are endless," Trevor said and Shauna nodded in approval.

"And you, Serena?" Calem asked.

"House Mew, where Legends meet," Serena said and Tierno immediately added: "I'm still jealous of that, House Mew you cannot attend unless they see you as a potential legend or are one already. The best Pokémon coordinators, battlers, and breeders and so on, all go to House Mew."

"So I'm considered as a potential Legend then," Calem stated. Surprisingly, Trevor commented on that statement:

"You're not a potential Legend, you are already a Legend! Youngest Champion in maybe the entire world, savior of Kalos from an evil team, catcher of Legendaries, the list is endless!" Shauna and Tierno nodded. To back up Trevor's statement, but Calem was having none of it:

"Well seems like each region has one of us. I know a breeder who can breed legendary Pokémon. That is a true feat. I had help from my Pokémon and from you guys, so how can I be called a Legend if nothing was achieved truly by me alone."

"You're good, very good. You have eight badges for each region don't you?" Serena, who had stayed silent for so long, suddenly asked that question.

Calem was silent. The silence was enough of an answer for them. Calem hadn't only traveled, he had also beaten every gym. A feat he had done in five years. Nobody could boast a faster time, nobody. He also belonged to the youngest trainers to win the Pokémon league, and just barely missed fastest time to collect the first eight badges and finish the league by two days. The one who was faster? The legendary trainer who had never lost, Red.

While the information started to sink in, Calem started to drink a mug of hot chocolate, in order to avoid any conversations. He noticed when he was done though, that he had just dug his own grave. Now he had no more way out of an uncomfortable topic without being rude.

Tierno was the first to speak: "So, did you become champion of any other region?"

Calem swallowed hard before answering: "Well, not officially…"

"What do you mean, not officially?" Trevor quickly asked.

"I did win against the other champions, but not in an official Pokémon league battle," Calem reluctantly answered.

Silence that was the only word with which one could describe the café. Then Diantha asked a question, a question that was on everyone's mind: "What about Red?"

"Red? Yeah I met him," Calem began, a smile decorating his face, "I met him, I battled him and I lost. Well he taught me a lot about battles and I in turn taught him a bit about the Pokémon in the rest of the world. He did give me a great farewell gift though… Whoops." Calem's eyes widened and he quickly grabbed a pokéball. He threw it into the air and a Jolteon came out. The Jolteon crackled with electricity and Calem was on his knees, his hands held together.

"Vee, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to hold you in your pokéball for too long. Can you forgive me?" The Jolteon didn't stop looking mad, but the electricity disappeared.

"Um, how about Deluxe Poképuffs?" Calem asked. Vee smiled and changed into an Eevee, something that made everyone's mouth drop. Vee jumped onto Calem's shoulder and people got a better look on it. Vee was a very light shade of gray, something defined as a shiny. Calem had two shiny Pokémon. Something very few could actually say in this world.

Calem grabbed Vee and held it up: "Guys, meet Vee. Red gave me this little guy as a farewell gift. He's special not only in the sense that he's shiny, but also because he can turn into any eeveelution and back again. Like Red's Eevee, well because this is Red's Eevee's kid."

Serena stroked the Eevee while it was still in Calem's grasp, but Vee broke out of it and jumped into her lap, cuddling into it. Calem smiled as he saw Serena looking at Vee fondly and stroking his fur.

"Anyway, is there anything I need to know about Royal academy?" Calem quickly tried to change the conversation away from him, and it worked.

"Well, it was opened this year so everyone will be a first year so to speak. Apparently some champions will go there to teach and gym leaders will also do the teaching. Anyway, there are the houses: House Mew, House Ludicolo, and House Eevee. Then there is normal classes like mathematics, languages etc. and then there are the majors. The majors consist of: Battling, breeding, coordinating, exploring and even just simple Science!" Trevor explained, excited.

"By the way, I'll be teaching a bit of battling and coordinating," Diantha stated in a matter of fact tone, "oh and Calem, Kalos champion and former champion are both obligated to participate in a show match. Considering that you are the only one to have beaten me you will have to fight in front of a crowd."

"Wait, me? But… Ethan?" Calem asked.

"He's going to teach," Diantha answered.

"Brendan?"

"Teacher."

"Lucas?"

"Teacher."

"Hilbert?"

"Teacher."

"How old is Hilbert?"

"Eighteen, he just barely passed eligible age."

"So… he's two years older than me?"

"Yes indeed, he is."

"Dang it! Okay, so… wait, why aren't they doing their own matches?"

"Well…. They are, it's just that you will be the only student who is also participating."

"So wait, Red against Blue, Ethan against Lance, Brendan against… Steven or Wallace?" Calem asked.

"Steven, he decided to participate." Diantha explained.

"Okay, Lucas against Cynthia, Hilbert against Alder, and then me against you." "Yes, but maybe Hilbert's little brother will follow soon."

"Oh yeah, Nate is started his journey already. How far in is he?" Calem asked.

"As far as I know, he is soon going to challenge Hilbert or Iris, depending on Hilbert's mood."

Just as Calem was about to say something, his new holocaster rang in Tierno's hand. He took it into his hand and answered: "Yes? Calem speaking, how may I help you?"

"Ah yes, Calem," Professor Oak's voice came through, "good to see you again, I called to find out what your answer to the invitation is."

"Um, how did you get my number?"

"I have my means. Anyway, answer please."

"Oh yes, I am accepting."

"Wonderful, I will keenly await you and your friends at the start of term in four days."

"What? Four days? Why was I not informed of this?" Calem asked in panic.

"Your mother was informed, I thought she would have told you."

"MOM!" Calem shouted, running out of the café and ending the call with Professor Oak.

**A.N: Thank you for reading this. I appreciate it and reviews mean a lot so it would help if you write one.**


	3. Chapter 3: Welcome To Royal Academy

Pokémon Chapter 3: Welcome To Royal Academy

**To LegendLord: Thank you for the nice words, I appreciate it.**

**To mysteryreader6626: No need to get jealous xD, but reffering to your question: I have no idea. I am not exactly fond of Ash/Satoshi (However you prefer) so I don't know whether or not to stick him in. I'll actually see though. **

**To fluffpenguin (nice name btw): Can you point out the grammatical errors? I would greatly appreciate it because Word didn't actually name any -.-**

****Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, else the characters in the game wouldn't get friendzoned all the time -.-****

The entourage of people were running past Calem into the school, no one recognizing him. He had gone first to the school because he had to prepare his battle, but so many other students were already there before him, to meet the Champions, former and current. Calem slipped by them all unnoticed to the Event Hall the school had. The school was located on an island, a huge island with Royal Academy and a big town to help students do something with their free time. As Calem entered the Event Hall through a special side entrance he saw the other champions and former champions. And they all recognized him. Red went up to him first and patted him on the head, a smile decorating his face: "Hey there Cal, how are you?"

"Great, thanks for asking. What about you?"

"Eh, I could use less attention. But I did say I would get off the mountain if you were to beat me."

"Still can't believe you managed that," Blue commented and Calem winked in return. Ethan joined Red and put Calem into a headlock.

"CAL! How are you doing?"

"I would be doing a lot better if you would stop suffocating me," Calem barely got out, his face growing red. Ethan let go and smiled.

"So I'm going to be teaching you a bit huh?" Ethan asked rhetorically.

"Um, can I have Red? Or even Blue? I would be happy with even Lucas, or Hilbert!" Calem said.

"Sorry Cal, I teach the seniors, and Blue does as well. Lucas teaches exploring and Hilbert teaches breeding. Ethan teaches the first years so that they learn a bit quicker. You'll be stuck with him till senior year. He'll advance with you until then," Red smiled. Brendan, Lucas and Hilbert shot Calem a sympathetic look while walking towards them.

"Sorry but I lost horribly against you in a battle, so I don't qualify as your battle teacher," Lucas apologized.

"I lost against Ethan in the battle for the last spot so I went over to coordinator teacher," Brendan explained.

"I am the youngest so apparently I had no right to choose my job," Hilbert sighed.

"Hey! I'm not that horrible!" Ethan pouted.

"In battling, in life you are," Blue shot back and everyone but Ethan laughed. The latter's pout growing even more prominent. Soon they calmed down though and talked to each other, getting friendly again. Their conversation was interrupted by shrieks from girls though and the side entrance opened to let through Lance, Steven, Cynthia, Alder and Diantha.

"So you all came early," Lance commented as he sat down.

"Yeah, look at the commotion you guys caused, imagine how loud it would've been with us," Ethan commented, gaining a few nods of approval.

"Well they don't really care about me so if I had come now there would have been no noise," Calem commented nonchalantly and Red turned quickly.

"Seriously? You are the only one here, and with here I mean the entire world, who has ever beaten me. You are the one loss on my record! How the hell are you not gaining attention?" Red exclaimed.

"Well we did keep that quiet to the public so…" Calem explained, and Red remembered that part in their talk.

"But now you and I have similar stats right?" Red asked, opening a bottle of water.

"Yeah, 891 wins, 1 loss for me. What about you?"

"Too low young blood, 1158 wins and 1 loss for me," Red boasted. Ethan mumbled something under his breath and Blue, the only one who had heard what Ethan said, snorted.

Lucas asked what Ethan had said and the latter shouted, quite mad: "800 wins and 2 losses! There! Happy?"

Everyone laughed at Ethan's expense until they heard the microphone. They all stood up and walked towards the main stage, staying just hidden behind the curtains. As they stood there, they nodded in greeting to the Professors who nodded back in turn. Then everyone turned their attention to Professor Oak, who was standing on the stage and about to deliver his speech.

"I welcome all of you students and am grateful for your plentiful attendance. Now, as you know Royal Academy is completely newly founded and we have our own town. We wish to keep all political hostilities between each other to the minimum and are not to be influenced by the governments of any region. That is why my colleagues and I have decided to build this wonderful academy on this island, a trove of nature and resources. Now, I wish to once again thank you all for attending and wish to reward you with an opening ceremony, for which we professors had to bring in quite a few of favors. Now please welcome the Champions of all our regions," Professor Oak said, and silence ensued as Red, Ethan, Brendan, Lucas, Hilbert and Calem walked up to the stage. Nobody could believe their eyes. Seeing one of them was quite rare unless one was a strong trainer, but seeing all of them was unheard of.

But before anybody could say anything Professor Oak continued: "Now they aren't here just for show, because they will be the teachers, and student in case of Calem, of this school. To welcome all of you though, they volunteered to battle against their former title holders as a show battle. Now a few words from each of them."

Oak handed Red the microphone who scratched his head and said: "Well, I don't really know what to say… My name is Red of Pallet town and I am the champion of the Kanto region. I will be the battle major's teacher for seniors and I hope we have a good time."

Red handed the mic to Ethan who was a lot less humble: "What is going on folks? My name is Ethan from New Bark town and I am the Johto region champion. I will be the battle major's teacher for freshmen and I hope you guys will feel honored."

Ethan gave it on to Brendan who looked lost: "Well, my name is Brendan… I'm from Little Root town and the Hoenn region champion. I am the coordinating teacher for seniors, I hope we have a good time."

The mic was with Lucas now, who was a bit embarrassed at the attention: "My name is Lucas, the Sinnoh region champion from Twinleaf town, I teach exploring for seniors and let's have a good time."

Now Hilbert held the mic who lowered his cap in embarrassment: "Hello, I'm Hilbert, the champion of Unova from Nuvema town. I teach breeding for seniors, I hope you will go easy on me, seeing as I have turned eighteen not too long ago."

Hilbert quickly handed the microphone to Calem: "Um… Hi, my name is Calem, the Kalos region champion and I am going to be a student here. I'm sixteen so I'll be with the freshmen and I am a battle major in House Mew. Um, I didn't actually volunteer for the show-case battle but I hope you enjoy it and… um… let's have a great time, I guess."

**A.N: Thank you for reading. STILL ACCEPTING OCS  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 4: Beat Your Senior

Pokémon Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, else the characters in the game wouldn't get friendzoned all the time -.-**

Red was standing in front of Blue. Red's Pokémon was a Charizard and Blue had his Blastoise out. They had been standing silently, just staring at each other, for about six minutes. Finally, Blue began: "Blastoise, Hydro Pump."

"Charizard, dodge and use Air Slash. Fly after the attack and go in for a Thunder Punch," Red commanded and Charizard dodged the Hydro Pump in the last second, quickly using Air Slash and following the attack with a fist which was crackling with electricity.

"Blastoise, use Retreat and then use Surf." Blastoise went back into its shell and the attacks harmlessly bounced off of his shell before a wave of water was summoned which threatened to drown Charizard.

But instead of panicking, Red smirked: "Charizard, use Heat Wave to evaporate the water and then use Sunny Day."

The wave of water evaporated in front of everyone's eyes because of Red's Charizard's powerful Heat Wave and an artificial Sun shone in the middle of the event hall. Blue stopped for a second before saying: "I forfeit."

Not one of the staff knew why, with the exception of the champions. If a Surf could have been evaporated by a Heat Wave, Blue wasn't willing to find out what else could be countered although it was type disadvantageous. Next was Ethan's turn, but that one had been boring. Lance hadn't actually tried to beat Ethan at all and so Ethan had won with ease. Steven had actually given Brendan quite the challenge. But that was only the former's Metagross because Brendan's Pokémon made quick work of the rest. Lucas and Cynthia's battle was quite a spectacle though, considering that Cynthia had the grit of not losing and almost won, had it not been for Lucas' Lucario that quickly beat down a lot of Cynthia's Pokémon. Hilbert dealt with Alder in a unique way, fighting off most of the Pokémon with his Emboar and switching out to his Haxorus midway through and dealing with the rest.

But now, it was the new champs turn, and slowly but surely Calem walked onto the stage. Calem stood in front of Diantha who gave him a reassuring smile which Calem returned. He grabbed a pokéball and threw it forward, saying: "Engage the enemy, Greninja."

A black frog ninja with a red scarf like tongue covering mouth and neck appeared. The frog Pokémon stood up and symbolized a simple message: You're going down.

"That one always was rude," Diantha smiled and threw out her own pokéball. A Hawlucha appeared and was standing battle ready. The wrestling bird stared at Calem's Greninja and was waiting for orders.

Diantha gave one first: "Hawlucha, Flying Press!"

"Greninja, engage," Calem simply commanded, but that command unleashed a fury of attacks. First there was a simple Extrasensory, nothing special about that. That quickly changed though after an Ice beam was unleashed just a second after the Extrasensory, followed up by a huge shuriken made out of water and froze it with another Ice Beam. In other words, a frozen shuriken was flying towards Hawlucha. Hawlucha used Brick Break to shatter it on command of Diantha, but there stood Greninja, using Shadow sneak and hitting Hawlucha into the air. Hawlucha retaliated with a Flying Press from mid-air, but Greninja waited at the bottom only to hit him with a close range Ice Beam and freeze him before he hit the ninja Pokémon. Greninja was about to deliver the final blow, when suddenly Diantha said out loud: "I forfeit."

A few Professors thought were confused. Complete domination in that form was hard to swallow, but she had the possibility of stretching the match up to six Pokémon. One of them voiced his question, but Red laughed at it.

"Didn't you notice? Calem never gave his Pokémon a command after 'engage'. That Pokémon acted on its own. Imagine how it would be if Calem were to actually give him commands," Red explained. The other champions and former champions nodded. Diantha had been utterly destroyed but she still forfeited with grace. Everyone who understood her situation respected her for that forfeit, keeping her cool although many would have taken personal offense in that and so, would have probably kept on fighting, overlooking their Pokémon's state and the probable outcome of the situation. But Diantha quickly made the right decision and nobody thought that Calem had tried to offend Diantha. Because Diantha and Calem knew each other very well so he would never actually try to embarrass her. Red knew why Calem had fought without commanding his Pokémon once though, it had been the simple fact that Calem had fought too many weak trainers. He had created the habit of fighting less seriously and letting his Pokémon do their own thing. That was enabled by the strength his Pokémon possessed. That habit may be considered as a bad one over time, but the fact that he had also taught his Pokémon enough to react accordingly to any attack and correctly determine it. It made Red smirk and remember the fight they had with verbal commands. And Calem saw that smirk when he was walking off the stage, the same smirk Red had in the match he barely won, a smirk that made his blood boil. Abandoning his first route he walked towards Red and asked: "Shall we break the tie?"

"Bring it on," Red replied before walking onto the stage. Their Pokémon had hardly fought and so were very healthy, which meant they could just fight at that exact moment. As the two walked onto the stage they saw the confusion on the faces of Professor Oak and their friends sitting in front of them, off of the stage. Calem and Red stood in front of each other ready for battle, and Calem held up his hands, showing three fingers. Red grabbed a pokéball along with Calem when one finger went down. At two fingers down they smiled and with the last finger they threw their pokéballs. The pokéballs opened in the air and let out their two red beams, revealing two Pokémon, along with the smirks on Red's and Calem's face.

**A.N: Thank you for reading. I always try to upload 2 chapters at once so I will answer to reviews every two chapters. By the way... I AM STILL ACCEPTING OCS**


	5. Chapter 5: Red vs Calem

**So, I just finished Chapter 5 and Chapter 6 will most probably not be going up today or tomorrow... not happening. I don't want to die. AKA, I am toning down a bit with this.**

**To fluffpenguin: SO, it's like this: Red and Calem have battled on Mt. Silver, and they exchanged losses/wins. So Calem beat Red once and Red beat Calem once (which order it was you can choose.) **

**To the people who followed/ favorited this story: THANK YOU SO MUCH. It means a lot to me to see that you like it and I really want to thank you guys. **

****Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, else the characters in the game wouldn't get friendzoned all the time -.-****

Pokémon Chapter 5

The two red beams revealed a blue Snorlax and a turquoise Sceptile. Calem smiled as he saw Red's Snorlax stand up in recognition to his Sceptile, and Red smiled in turn because Calem's Sceptile also looked completely aware. They both ignored the students and were in their own world, where only five things existed, the battle, the Pokémon, Red, Calem and their tie against each other.

"Sceptile, Focus Blast," Calem commanded. His Sceptile loaded a ball of pure energy above his head and shot it.

"Snorlax! Break the blast with Ice punch and then use Ice Punch on Sceptile!" Red commanded in turn and smiled as the Focus Blast broke apart and Snorlax ran towards Sceptile.

But now it was Calem's turn to smile this time: "Sceptile, Low kick and then use Focus Blast while he is falling."

The Forest Pokémon kicked the bigger Snorlax and made the latter lose balance. While Snorlax fell Sceptile loaded a Focus Blast and fired it.

"Snorlax! Counter with a Hyper Beam!" Red shouted and Snorlax followed. The Hyper beam met the Focus Blast head on, but Sceptile had disappeared.

"Sceptile, Leaf storm," Calem said with a firm voice. Leaves materialized out of nowhere and flew towards Snorlax, fainting him in the process.

Red recalled his Snorlax and turned to Calem, smiling: "Damn you! I almost hit that Sceptile of yours."

"Not even close Red, your Snorlax did get closer this time though." Calem smirked in return.

"Don't get so cocky, Cal," Red replied and threw a pokéball. This time his Charizard came out.

"Sceptile, Redirect," Calem commanded and Red remembered that move. It was one of the many Calem had invented to fulfill a specific purpose in the capability of his Pokémon. Redirect's purpose was something similar to U-Turn or Volt Switch, a move that would enable a switch while attacking.

"Charizard, don't let that hit you!" Red shouted, but his shout came too late. Sceptile had already attacked Charizard and was returning into his Pokéball. Calem grabbed a pokéball and threw it into the air, his black Greninja appearing. The Ninja Pokémon stood up and stared at the Charizard. Then he got into a fighting stance, awaiting orders.

"Greninja, Surf," Calem commanded as a huge wave of water approached Charizard.

"Charizard, Heat Wave." Red's Charizard flapped its wings and summoned a wave of heat, turning the wave of water into steam.

"Greninja, Dark Pulse, follow up with a Hydro Pump," Calem said and his Greninja acted. A ring of darkness went outwards before Greninja got up onto his feet and shot huge volumes of water with high pressure.

"Fly up high to dodge and then run in for a Thunder Punch," Red commanded in turn and Charizard flew up with great velocity and used the acceleration of his fall to fly towards Greninja, his fist crackling with electricity.

"Greninja, Mat Block," Calem smirked. A mat came up and took the Charizard's fist straight on, disappearing. Greninja then created a shuriken of water and threw it at Charizard, dodging another Thunder Punch. Charizard used Sunny Day, creating a miniature sun and launched a Solar Beam which Greninja froze with an Ice Beam. All of those actions were commanded by the trainers, and it was an amazing exchange of attacks. But soon the movements of both grew sluggish and slow. But because of the slow speed Greninja couldn't dodge a Thunder Punch and fainted, but not without throwing one more Water Shuriken and bringing Charizard along.

Calem and Red smiled as both their Pokémon fell and they knew what would come next. "Vee," "Pika," both shouted at the same time and their respective Pokémon jumped off their shoulders. Both battle ready and looking fierce.

"Vee, Flareon form and use Flame Wheel," Calem commanded as his Eevee turned into a Flareon and surrounded itself in flames before rolling towards Red's Pikachu.

"Pika, stop it with Iron Tail and then Volt Tackle Flareon," Red started, but as Flareon turned into Jolteon he continued: "Now change to Iron Tail!"

Calem's eyes widened in surprise before he shouted: "Vee! Flareon form! Then use Flare Blitz!"

"Meet Flareon with Volt Tackle!" Red shouted and the two Pokémon clashed. Two huge balls of energy fought for dominance, but they were at a standstill. None of the two gave way, no one gained dominance, and then both disappeared. A huge cloud of dust being the only sign of the clash remaining. Soon that cloud disappeared though and it revealed two fainted Pokémon. Calem and Red picked up their two Pokémon, high-fiving each other and returned to their boxes. This time Red counted down with his hand. Once the fingers disappeared they threw their pokéballs, revealing a Charizard and a Blastoise.

"Damn, I predicted wrong," Calem shrugged. Red smirked but didn't say anything. He knew that Calem never predicted wrong. Calem had known that he would send out his Blastoise, but he pretended to have been wrong.

"Anyway, Charizard, Sunny Day and then Power-Up Punch," Calem shrugged. Red bit his thumbnail when the miniature sun appeared and thought for a second, before giving a command of his own.

"Blastoise, Retreat and then Hydro Pump." Blastoise deflected Charizard's Power-Up Punch by retreating into its shell and came back out, shooting a huge beam of water.

"Charizard, dodge and use Thunder Punch into the Hydro Pump." Charizard quickly dodged the huge volume of water by flying down and hit it with a fist that crackled with electricity. Blastoise closed its mouth before the electricity reached it and stood tall.

"Now Solar Beam, Charizard." "Hyper Beam." Calem and Red commanded at the same time. Both beams connected, both Pokémon fainted.

"This stalemate seriously has to end," Red commented while holding up a pokéball.

"I agree," Calem replied and held up his own pokéball.

Both threw their pokéballs without a signal and out came their fifth Pokémon. For Red it was his Venusaur and for Calem it was a Garchomp. Calem and Red looked at the match up and Calem said: "Do you really want to do this one?"

"Yes, why?" Red asked, confused.

"Just asking," Calem replied before saying: "Garchomp, Ice Break."

"Shit! Saur! Back off!" Red shouted, but it was too late. Calem's Garchomp stood above Venusaur, the fins on his arms glowing, one bluish, and the other reddish. First Garchomp struck with the bluish fin, freezing Red's Venusaur, then with the reddish, breaking the ice. Venusaur fainted and there stood Garchomp, roaring.

"Unless your Lapras can beat three of my Pokémon I think I've won," Calem commented.

"Screw you! I'm going to finish this," Red smiled while throwing the pokéball that contained his Lapras. Lapras looked at Garchomp who just returned into its pokéball only to be replaced by a blue dragon, namely Latios. Latios was levitating on the spot and looked at Lapras, the Lapras that had been tougher than any other normal Lapras. Latios turned to his trainer and gave Calem a message: Let's be serious. Calem shrugged and rolled up his wrist to reveal a bracelet with a stone in it, a stone with a small symbol inside of it and colored like the rainbow.

"Latios, Mega Evolve," Calem said in a clear voice. Latios was surrounded by an orb of pure energy and when it broke apart, its blue form turned into purple that looked more like a jet than his previous form. Red took a sharp intake of air. It had gotten problematic. Contrary to most trainers Calem could actually Mega Evolve more than just one Pokémon, he just kept this off of those grounds because Red did as well. Red did have a Key Stone, and his Blastoise, Venusaur and Charizard could Mega Evolve, he just didn't really use it. But Lapras couldn't Mega Evolve, so he would have to think this through.

"I forfeit," Red said, reaching a decision. Calem shrugged and recalled Latios. The tie had been settled. But Red wasn't having that as the final result.

"Hey Calem, let's fight again sometime," Red said as he went towards Calem.

"Sure," Calem replied as they met and shook hands. But as they shook hands they were slowly made aware of their surroundings. They heard claps and looked around. They had completely forgotten that they weren't on Mount Silver and that people were watching them battle. They were brought out of their state of embarrassment with clapping. First it was only one person and they looked around to find Blue, clapping while smirking. Then Ethan joined, followed by Lance, Brendan, Steven, Lucas, Cynthia, Hilbert, Alder and Diantha. After a little while others joined in, and then the entire hall was clapping or cheering. Calem was blushing and hid his face behind his cap and Red did the same.

"This is going to be tough," Calem commented and Red snorted.

**A.N: So, that's that. Original Characters still being accepted. I think I'll actually give a format...**

**Appearance (picture is optional)**

**Age (Would really be nice so that I can sort him into a year)**

**Major (all of them were listed in chapter 1 or 2)**

**House (I will personally choose if you will end up in house Mew or not.)**

**Team (Would actually be very nice, so which Pokémon your character has or will have along the story)  
><strong>

**Personality (herp derp)**

**Bio (so past etc. if you want you can talk to others and maybe create brothers)**

**I will probably accept all of the characters you can give me, but I will not immediately put them into the story. If you want I might allow you to be paired up with other characters (if they are original I will ask the character creator). Cynthia is still single in my story, so have a go.**


	6. Chapter 6: Meet the Old Friend

Pokémon Chapter 6: Meet the Old Friend

**Okay, so thank you mysteryreader for your character, I built her in quite quickly because her existence is actually quite a blessing XD. I was trying to bring in a new character and had a writer's block with that one… Anyway, I am very sorry for not uploading sooner but I have exams coming up and I had to write a report and soon I have to start with this essay -.- eugh. **

******Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, else the characters in the game wouldn't get friendzoned all the time -.-******

It had been an hour since Calem had battled Red and it was not very quiet for him. Calem had somehow made it to his classroom without being spotted by anyone. But in his classroom there were the smart ones, waiting for him. Among them Serena, Trevor, Tierno and Shauna. Much to his relief though, his homeroom teacher walked in at that exact moment. But that actually made things worse, his homeroom teacher was Cynthia. The first thing they talked about was actually his battle against Red. They analyzed it to the smallest detail. But Cynthia didn't seem to do that on purpose, it was more like she was amazed by the battle so much that she couldn't help but analyze it immediately. But Calem felt the stares the entire time from the other members of his class. It had been a gruesome hour for him to listen to what he had done well and what was excellent from Red as a counter and for him to live through all of those stares. Once the bell rang though, Calem ran away from the classroom before anyone could talk to him, not even Cynthia whom he knew personally. He walked quickly past students with his hat covering his face. It helped a lot more than some might have thought, because before they could recognized him he was already gone. But then he was grabbed by someone and dragged into a room. He looked at his kidnapper to see red eyes and a smile.

"Hey there Cal, where are you going in such a hurry?" Red asked.

"Rooftop. The rooftop might be my only haven from this crowd," Calem sighed.

"Yeah, I was asked by my students where I had been the entire time. I wish I hadn't come down from that mountain," Red commented.

"You aren't regretting winning the Pokémon league?" Calem smirked, knowing the answer well.

"Hell no! Winning the league was probably the funniest thing in the world for me. Finally shutting Blue up about being the best and actually showing that I can win if I put my mind to it," Red reacted. Calem laughed at his reaction. He had actually done this before, always looking forward to Red's reactions.

But this time Red asked a question: "Do you regret winning the league?"

Calem thought about his answer for a bit before answering: "I don't know."

Red smiled and walked out of the door: "It's good that you don't lie about that. Not knowing isn't a bad thing, pretending to know is a bad thing though."

Calem smirked at Red's words and walked out of the door himself, but they took different routes. Red walked into the teacher's lounge and Calem walked up stairs to the rooftop. On the rooftop he took a deep breath before walking towards the edge. He threw all of his pokéballs and out came seven Pokémon. Calem actually was allowed to carry seven Pokémon because he didn't fight with his strongest team. He only fought with the seventh Pokémon he carried around, a Gardevoir. But sometimes he switched his team up to Gardevoir, Gallade, Ninetails, Milotic, Breloom and Raikou or Suicune. It was something he used to do to give himself a challenge, but soon that challenge disappeared because of his battle habits, habits he had that made him find the easiest solution. Calem looked at his Pokémon looking at him expectantly, and said: "Okay, I think we actually made quite the spectacle with the fight against Red. I am being chased by weird people who want something from me, not sure what though. So what I want to do now is this; I want to take team 2. I know you guys haven't seen action for a long time but team 2 will actually enable me to blend in a bit."

Looks of disbelief came towards him and Calem said: "I said 'a bit', not that I would completely blend in."

Nods of understanding came from his Pokémon and he recalled his Pokémon before he recalled six of his seven Pokémon and let Vee jump onto his shoulder. Afterwards he walked towards a small PC and sent away five Pokéballs, all except for Vee's and Gardevoir's. Then he withdrew another five. He walked through the hallway with his new Team on his belt and turned a corner only to run into Serena. Serena had fallen to the ground but Calem hadn't and he held out his hand to help her up. Serena grabbed it and was pulled up thanks to Calem and then asked: "So, why did you run?"

"Attention is a bit of a pain. I'm trying to… you know, disappear into the shadows a bit," Calem answered, forcing a smile. Serena returned his forced smile with a genuine one which made Calem smile for real too. They stood there for a moment before Calem looked at his Xtransciever.

"We should return to class," He commented and Serena nodded. They walked back to the classroom, talking about Calem's travels when suddenly Calem ran into someone, again. She had long straight black hair and blue rectangle glasses, a black leather jacket underneath which one could see faint signs of a brown shirt, brown pants and black boots, a weird infatuation with the color brown and black maybe.

Calem picked up her book for her and held it out to her saying: "Sorry about that, didn't look where I was going. My name is Calem."

The girl took the book back and said with a quiet voice: "No problem. My name is Kate."

Serena looked at the girl for a few seconds before asking: "Did you live in Vaniville Town?"

Kate was a bit wary now and slowly answered: "Yes… why?"

Calem remembered something Serena had once told him about an old friend named Kate and knowing how she reacted to meeting old friends again he covered his ears with his hands, ready for the noise, which came immediately. Serena was screaming in delight as she grabbed Kate and held her hands while jumping up and down. Kate in turn was confused and didn't know what to do.

"Don't you remember me Kate?" Serena asked, stopping the jumping and screaming, "It's me, Serena!"

Realization dawned upon Kate who looked very happy herself and grabbed Serena's hands. Calem took this moment of silence to say: "Um, am I still needed?"

"Yes," Serena said, turning to him with a serious expression. Luckily enough they had stopped with their 'touching reunion' as Calem would call it and were now talking about what had happened. Calem had heard about Kate from Serena long ago, when they were stuck in Frost Cavern while helping the Abomasnow. He had heard that she moved away a year before he moved in and his family had moved into her old house. They walked to the second year classrooms and met someone Calem didn't want to meet, Ethan.

"CAL!" Ethan shouted upon spotting him and ran towards him, "are you ready for your very first battle lesson?"

**A.N: Cliffhanger :D STILL ACCEPTING OCS BTW**


	7. Chapter 7: Tournament

Pokémon Chapter 7

**Thank you for your OC Jeffthekiller, I really appreciate it. Because of Exams and stuff I will try to post 2 chapters today so that you have something to read while I will be unavailable for at least a week. **

****Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, else the characters in the game wouldn't get friendzoned all the time -.-****

Calem stood outside on a field with Serena and Kate next to him. Turned out that all of the first years had battling together as long as they were in that major. Well, Calem didn't hate battling, he enjoyed it rather but he didn't like Ethan. He respected him for his skill at battling, because Ethan was good. But whether or not he was a good teacher was something Calem couldn't know. Ethan might have been the weirdest person there was for Calem after Red. Those two he couldn't read. He usually was able to read his opponents in battles and could so command a move to counter it before it was given by his opponent, but with Red and Ethan he couldn't do it. It was weird to have that inability, but it made Calem's life a lot more interesting.

Ethan walked in front of a group of first years and said: "Okay, so I have planned a sparring match for you all. The one to win it all will be rank 1, second place rank 2 and so on. Why should you try hard? I will personally give you one free pass, aka you may skip my lesson, once a week. But only to rank 1, 2 and 3 so try hard. Now on the board there I have everything planned out. Cal, you sit out until the finals. It would be unfair to the normal first years if you were to decimate them."

Calem nodded in understanding and looked around. A PC was conveniently placed nearby and Calem sat on a bench, ready to watch interesting matches. Ethan had set up a few fields to speed up the process of knocking others out. Tierno got knocked out by Serena, Trevor by Kate and Shauna was decimated like the others by another boy. That guy had a black hoodie and black pants, midnight black and unkempt hair with crimson tips and eyes that looked pink from afar. As things progressed they went into the semi-finals of the knock out tournament without Calem. From here on out Ethan let it all be played out on one field. First match was crimson tips, who was named Saber, and another guy named Kyle who had blonde hair, blue shirt and eyes and orange pants, the contrast was very well noticeable.

"Okay, Saber versus Kyle, begin," Ethan said and the two named trainers threw their pokéballs. Out of one came an Arcanine. From the other side it was a Azumarill and it was clear that Kyle, with the Azumarill, had the type advantage, but Saber looked very calm.

"Alpha, Extremespeed," Saber commanded as Arcanine disappeared for any normal eye and reappeared in front of Azumarill.

"Disappear with Dive!" Kyle shouted and Azumarill dove into the ground as if it were water.

"Alpha, run around with a Flame Wheel and Extremespeed combination," Saber calmly commanded. Alpha disappeared another time, but this time people could see his tracks because of the flames he left behind.

"Azumarill! Get out and use Aquajet!" Kyle shouted and Azumarill appeared out of the water before being enveloped in water and flying towards Arcanine. But Saber didn't react as this happened and Calem knew at that moment that if he didn't take him seriously he would lose. Calem knew the outcome of the battle just by the strategy Saber had developed and guessed what would happen as he went to switch out his team, and that did indeed happen.

Azumarill's Aquajet was extinguished by the heat from the fire trail and so Azumarill bounced off of Arcanine harmlessly. Arcanine looming over Azumarill opened its mouth to reveal teeth that were crackling with electricity (The following scene was removed because of the horrible crunching noises that were made before Kyle forfeited the match. You seriously do not want to know what a very proud Arcanine can do when he's pissed).

With Kyle's forfeit Saber went into the finals without revealing more than one Pokémon, and now it was time for a battle between old friends, Serena and Kate.

"Begin," Ethan said and two pokéballs landed in front of their respective trainers. A Gengar for Kate, and a Meowstic for Serena. Serena was at a serious type disadvantage, but she looked happy.

"How long has it been since we battled with our parents' Pokémon?" Serena asked.

Kate looked nostalgic and answered: "A few years now, Gengar Shadow Ball."

A ball of dark energy flew out from the Gengar's mouth and towards Meowstic. But Serena was having none of it: "Meowstic, Light Screen then retaliate with a Shadow Ball of your own." The Meowstic quickly raised a shimmering dome of energy before firing off a ball of darkness herself towards Gengar. Kate let it hit to scope out Meowstic's power but that plan turned out to be bad because Gengar barely got up again.

"Gengar use Dark Pulse," Kate commanded and as a ring of black and reddish energy flew out, Serena switched Pokémon. She recalled her Meowstic and called in her Absol. Absol got hit by the Dark Pulse, only shrugging it off quickly.

"Absol, Mega Evolve," Serena said as she raised her arm, letting the bracelet show. Absol roared and was surrounded by energy only to break free to reveal a Pokémon that resembled an angel.

"Now use Swords Dance and quickly attack with Night Slash," Serena commanded to her Mega-evolved Absol. Swords appeared out of nowhere around Absol and then disappeared, but the outcome was clear, Absol would hit hard with that Night Slash.

"Gengar return!" Kate commanded, but noticed her blunder all too late as Serena smiled.

"Absol, Pursuit!" Serena shouted and Absol appeared next to Gengar, and hit the latter with its horn in the gut. Gengar fell to the ground unconscious and Kate sighed. She recalled her Gengar and muttered an apology before sending out her next Pokémon, an orange menace and dragon similar Pokémon, a Charizard.

"Charizard, Power-Up Punch Absol!" Kate said but Charizard was separated by a Fire Blast from a Typhlosion, Ethan's Typhlosion.

"Alright, alright, you guys could fight for an eternity so let me shorten this. Calem fights against you two and Saber at the same time. The major lesson will end in an hour and I still want to see that battle today," Ethan explained while recalling his Typhlosion.

"I won't fight a three versus one battle," Saber commented but was quickly silenced by Ethan.

"Boy, even three versus one you wouldn't stand a chance. If I saw correctly, Calem is ready to pull out his serious team, and you alone would be destroyed in six attacks," Ethan replied honestly, and Calem intervened.

"Probably, but only because they can't Mega-Evolve their Pokémon," he said as he threw two boxes to Kate and Saber respectively. "I think I got all of yours, tell me if I was wrong with one and I'll switch it out," Calem said but he heard no objection. Gardevoirite, Gengarite and Charizardite as well as a Key stone for Kate and Gardevoirite, Swampertite and a Key stone for Saber. They looked at it with shock because they hadn't revealed their Gardevoires nor did Saber reveal his Swampert.

"If you want to know where I know your team from, let's just say I know a few people," Calem winked before walking to the battlefield and sitting down. Vee jumped on top of his head and a shiny Ninetails sat down. Calem leaned against her and said: "Go ahead, heal your Pokémon, I can wait."

Saber immediately went to a spot for himself and looked ready to battle. Serena and Kate though healed their Pokémon one last time before standing in their spots themselves. And with another "Begin," from Ethan, they threw a Pokéball out into the air each.

**A.N: I love writing cliffhangers, but you don't have to wait that long for the continuation anyway :D. OCs STILL ACCEPTED, BRING EM IN. BY THE WAY JEFF, YOUR OC DESCRIPTION WAS VERY DETAILED, WOW. NO OFFENSE. FORMAT FOR OCs IN CHAPTER 6... I THINK**


	8. Chapter 8: Three Versus One, How Fun

Pokémon Chapter 8: Three Versus One, How Fun

**So here is chapter 8, have fun.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, else the characters in the game wouldn't get friendzoned all the time -.-**

Four pokéballs landed in front of their respective trainers and revealed a variety of types. Greninja for Calem, Meowstic for Serena, Gengar for Kate and Arcanine for Saber.

"Go ahead, you can start," Calem said.

"Meowsitc, Fake out," Serena commanded. Kate reacted to it immediately by saying: "Gengar, Focus Blast!" Saber added to it by commanding: "Alpha, Extreme Speed!"

Calem smirked as he said: "Greninja, Shadow Sneak."

The black Ninja Pokémon disappeared into the ground and hit Gengar while coming up. The attacks from everyone passed through Greninja because of its protean ability and Calem added: "U-Turn on Meowstic." Before anyone could react Greninja stood in front of Meowstic and hit her with a powerful U-Turn that fainted her. Greninja returned to his pokéball and Calem threw another one into the air, revealing a Garchomp. Serena reacted accordingly and revealed her Clefable and the others stood at the ready.

"Garchomp, go wild," Calem said as he revealed his Key stone. Garchomp was enveloped in energy and out came Mega Garchomp, roaring a fearsome roar. Calem's Garchomp stomped its foot onto the ground before disappearing and reappearing in front of Gengar with his fins glowing in a dark purple hue. He slashed at Gengar just as the Earthquake hit which Garchomp had time-lapsed and fainted both Gengar and Arcanine at the same time. Calem was smirking as Kate and Saber looked quite grim but Serena still had a smile on her face.

"Hey, try mega-evolving. Use your Gardevoirs or whatever, I want to see some action before I destroy you," Calem provoked. Those two were strong, probably stronger than the former champions of the regions, but about the current ones he wasn't sure. He wanted to see them try out new waters, how would they adapt? But Calem took this entire battle very seriously, one wrong move and everything might change, cockiness might be their downfall. He needed to give them self-assurance, but they need to be brought down before being too cocky, they needed to remember the fun in battling. But Saber now took out a special ball, and Calem knew shit was getting serious. Kate also got out a pokéball that was probably dear to her heart. Serena switched out her Pokémon from Clefable to Absol and they were all out, Gardevoir, Swampert and Absol, three Pokémon that could Mega evolve.

"Dang, shit just got real," Calem commented as he returned Garchomp and grabbed a pokéball he had only used three times in his life, once when he went on his search for Mew, once more when he fought Red and won and the last time when he fought Arceus. He threw the pokéball into the air and revealed a green, long dragon with yellow streaks patterned all over it. It roared it's mighty and yet oddly high-pitched roar. Rayquaza was ready to battle.

"I only used him twice, consider yourselves honored," Calem said, pretending to be cocky. He revealed his Key stone again and Rayquaza was enveloped by pure energy. Once the energy dispersed it revealed Rayquaza's basic form, just with yellow streaks coming out from his head part, an accentuated jaw and black and green segments instead of the mostly green body. Along with the energy an odd wind surrounded the trainers and didn't seem to go away.

"Mega Evolve," Calem heard his three opponents saying and saw the familiar dispersion of energy. Mega Swampert, Mega Gardevoir and Mega Absol stood in front of Mega Rayquaza.

"Dragon Ascent," Calem commanded and Mega Rayquaza glowed. The Sky High Pokémon flew up into the air and flew back to the ground at high speed and crashed in. All three of the Mega Pokémon sustained heavy damage, but stood up. One second… two seconds… three seconds… and they fell back down. Rayquaza roared in dominance and Calem returned him, and along with Rayquaza the mysterious wind disappeared.

"Mega Pokémon are strong, and those were probably your strongest Pokémon, but a boost in strength is useless if you can't use it," Calem said as he picked up Vee and said: "To prove your weakness as trainers I will only use Vee here to fight you all from here on. Want to go on? You can go ahead and heal your fainted Pokémon, I won't stop you." Vee got out of Calem's hold and walked forward, cutely speaking its own name and sat there, looking expectant.

"Are you mocking me?" Saber asked as he threw out another pokéball. The loss of Meta, his Swampert, had been pretty hard on him, but it was Zealot's turn to show his strength. A Hydreigon appeared from the pokéball with bloodlust clear on its face. Kate didn't look to pleased herself as she threw her own pokéball into the air that revealed a Charizard. Serena threw out her Altaria and everyone was standing battle ready. Calem smiled at the determination, but they didn't understand. Kate's Charizard Mega evolved and turned into a black dragon with blue flames coming out of its mouth like a moustache (**A.N: If you want Mega Charizard Y please tell me. I'm going with X by default because in the anime X is used and not Y**).

"Zealot, use Draco Meteor," Saber commanded. And the Hydreigon charged up an orange ball which it shot up into the air.

"Charizard, Flare Blitz," Kate commanded with certainty and Serena ended the commands with: "Altaria, Dragon Pulse."

"Vee, run towards Charizard while turning into Flareon and take the Flare Blitz. Then take Altaria's and Hydreigon's attacks by turning into Sylveon," Calem sighed in disappointment. Determination was good, but rage wasn't. They acted recklessly. Calem could've sworn that they had seen Vee in the showcase match, but they didn't think things through. Vee turned into Flareon and was hit by Charizard's Flare Blitz, but it left no marks which proved the fact that Vee's Flareon form had Flash Fire. Then Vee turned into Sylveon before the dragon attacks hit, and those two disappeared into thin air when they got close to Vee.

"Vee, Hyper Voice," Calem commanded and a ring of sound was emitted by Vee that hit all of the three Pokémon. What happened? Well Considering that Vee's Sylveon form had Pixilate Hydreigon went down immediately, followed by Charizard and its newly gained dragon typing and Altaria.

"What did you learn from that?" Calem asked but the three ignored him and sent out their next wave, Gardevoir, Milotic and Delphox.

"Milotic, Hydro Pump!" Kate shouted to her shiny Milotic and it obliged, but Vee turned into Vaporeon and took it, looking refreshed soon afterwards. Then Vee turned into a Jolteon and unleashed a thunderbolt onto Milotic who was switched into a Pikachu. Calem clapped at that but he reacted to Saber immediately after the latter said: "Theta, Mega Evolve and use Hyper Voice."

The shiny Gardevoir Mega Evolved with the dispersion of energy and then used Hyper Voice. Vee turned into Flareon and followed up by using a Shadow Ball that didn't hit Gardevoir, but the newly switched in Zoroark. Delphox used Flamethrower but Flareon soaked it up and used another Shadow Ball that hit her Clefable this time.

"I commend you for that move. Those were nice switch outs but I seeing as we have almost no time left and Ethan seems to be bored at the slow going I will have to end this," Calem praised as he threw in a pokéball that revealed a turquoise Sceptile. Sceptile Mega Evolved and used Focus Blast on Zoroark on Calem's command, following it up with a Leaf Storm onto the Clefable and a quick Earthquake that just helped Sceptile take down all the Pokémon. The time that elapsed since he was released was three seconds, the time it took for Sceptile to attack was 0.3 Seconds per attack. The time the trainers had, to react was 0.5 seconds. Nobody knew what had happened, but Calem asked one question: "Are you going to give up or will I have to do this again, and again?"

A forfeit came from Serena and Kate, and one came begrudgingly from Saber. Calem smiled at the three and said: "Don't look so down, you could give anyone except for Red and me a run for their money. Well Red would probably like you guys just as much as I do. You guys are pretty good so don't feel down, your only problem is inexperience, recklessness and you lack the one feeling all of us current champions have, that last one I won't tell you. But anyway, you guys are really good. If it were Brendon, Lucas or Hilbert they wouldn't have been able to beat your strongest Mega Evolutions. Get to practice. Oh and Serena, heads up," Calem said as her threw her a marble like stone.

"Altarianite. Have fun with it," Calem said and walked away.

"Class dismissed," Ethan shouted through the silence Calem left behind and turned to the school building, this was quite the big news and he wanted to tell the others.

Serena though looked at the marble like stone, pretty disappointed at the loss, but happy because of the gift. Kate appeared out of nowhere and asked: "Where did you get that necklace Serena?" Seeing Serena blush she smirked, "was it… Calem?" Serena's blush deepened and Kate was smiling in euphoria, oh teasing her would be so much fun.

**A.N: Do I still have to mention the OCs? **

**Anyway, a message I probably forgot in my last chapter and I'm too lazy to edit, Reviews are reaaaaaaaaaaally appreciated and they help out a lot. Follows and Favorites let me know you like the story a lot and it motivates me to keep going on. In the reviews you can write whatever you want as long as it isn't anything troll... And if you flame at least tell me what you don't like, please and thank you. **


	9. Chapter 9: Chase the Sanity

**Yay, exams are over... So now I can post some stuff again. Anyway thank you for your support and I would like to thank Woyogoyo and GryffindorChaser2018-2022 for the follows. Anyway to answer questions (or rather question because there only was one XD)  
><strong>

**GryffindorChaser2018-2022: Well first thanks for the compliment, second sure you can use that idea but you should know that the house school system seriously exists in some schools. I didn't actually copy it from Harry Potter (I don't really hate Harry Potter cause it has its moments) but well again, go ahead and use the system, I mean I can't forbid you from doing it because that would be hypocrisy and I would have to forbid every single person who has houses in fanfiction from using it. By the way, you liking Harry Potter was actually quite quickly seen by the name XD.**

**Mysteryreader: Logan appears here :P Tell me if you want him differently. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, else the characters in the game wouldn't get friendzoned all the time -.-**

Pokémon Chapter 9

Calem sat in the lounge of House Mew, sitting against his Ninetails and playing with Vee. He had one thought on his mind, Vee's partner had recently laid an egg, and he didn't know what to do with it. Red gave his egg to Calem and now Calem had an egg and didn't have anything to do about it. He was deep in thought when he was brought out of them by someone shouting: "Woah, two shiny Pokémon! I never thought I'd see someone with more than one!"

Calem turned to see a boy, probably younger than him but not by much. He remembered seeing him in the hallways before. The boy had dark blue hair, green eyes a blue jacket that was open and revealed a yellow shirt and jeans on. He was looking at his Pokémon with sparkling eyes and Calem smiled.

"Want to see all of my shiny Pokémon?" Calem asked. The boy quickly straightened and stood there stoically.

He turned to Calem and said with a certain arrogance: "No thanks, I probably have more than you could ever hope to have."

Calem was now a bit pissed. He was nice enough to offer him to see his Pokémon, but he didn't want to see them so he shrugged and stood up, returning his Ninetails. Calem walked past the boy towards the PC in the house and switched out his primary team to his secondary team, taking a moment before switching out Rayquaza. Rayquaza was the scariest Pokémon he had, far too strong for just one trainer to take, unless you were Red. That guy had knocked out Rayquaza with his Mega Charizard. Of course he had some losses like his Mega Venusaur, his Mega Blastoise and his Snorlax, but he got out Mega Charizard and knocked out Mega Rayquaza after a fierce ten minutes. Just thinking about that little scuffle excited Calem. He had ultimately won with Mega Latios and was incredibly happy at the battle, an excitement that no one could give him and no one could match. But how did Calem meet Rayquaza? It was a weird meeting that he himself never understood. A meeting he had without Vee, Sceptile or Latios at his side. At that time his team consisted of Greninja, Charizard and Garchomp with him. Two of which had hardly seen battle. Greninja had singlehandedly defeated the Pokémon league under Calem's lead and Charizard and Garchomp had shown their full strength against Serena for the first time. Afterwards on his flight to Kanto he met Rayquaza. Rayquaza was sleeping on an island and Calem didn't think much of it so he fell asleep beside him with his Pokémon. A few hours later Calem had woken up and in his face was Rayquaza, staring at him curiously. Calem stared back and there was a tense few seconds there but Calem was simply staring. It was his awkward phase where he stared at people and was a kid of few words. Rayquaza was staring as well until he gave a smile, a wide and big toothy smile. Rayquaza nudged Calem onto his back and then flew off. Into the sky, past the clouds, past the atmosphere, past the world, and then flew back down. It was an exhilarating thrill Calem felt at that moment, and he fell about ten meters above the see down into it, Rayquaza had dropped him off, like a scumbag. He swam back to an island to see Rayquaza and his Pokémon looking at him amused. Calem had grabbed their pokéballs only to notice that now there were four, Rayquaza had, unbeknownst to him, joined the team. Calem had refused to use Rayquaza though and swept through the Kanto league with his three Pokémon, heading to Johto and then Hoenn, leaving behind a new record in Sinnoh and creating new friends in Unova. Unofficially, Red and Calem shared a title, champion of the world.

Calem returned to reality because of a Pikachu poking his cheek, Red's Pikachu. Red's Pikachu motioned to the door and Calem walked out to see the other champions all sitting comfortably in chairs, talking to each other and laughing. Calem joined in and sat down next to Red while Red's Pikachu jumped onto his friends shoulder. Calem saw the Champions looking at Red and him expectantly and asked: "What?"

"Tell us about Rayquaza, I mean we knew about Latios, Raikou, Suicune and a few others but Rayquaza?" Brenden asked, "I mean, Rayquaza is my regions biggest mystery. I caught Kyogre, Groudon and Jirachi, but Rayquaza was nowhere to be found!"

"Coincidence," Calem said as he grabbed a bottle of coke and poured some into his cup. Red was smirking and then the former champions arrived.

"Hey there," Red said to them. The former champions all gave their greetings while Calem took a sip from his cup. Then he looked past the table they were hogging in front of house Mew, he looked towards the sky, the endless sky. He felt the breeze, then he felt him again, the one Pokémon that tugged onto his sanity, Calem needed the counterpart to regain his complete sanity. There had been a time when Calem had lost it, the result had been the big crater in meteor falls, which thankfully Brendan had covered up quickly. It was one of the rare moments when Red had come down from Mt. Silver and came to meet them all in Hoenn, and Hoenn was lucky that he had come. When Calem went on a rampage they defeated his Pokémon thanks to the combined effort of the champions, but Red himself took on three at the same time. Meteor falls was a different place from there on out, a place Calem didn't dare to step into, a place where he could make Calem lose his sanity, who was he? A black shadow, the only proof of his existence being nightmares, Darkrai. Luckily Lucas had been on the search for Cresselia, chasing after even the smallest of hints. But this tug was a weaker one, one that gave him hope. Calem stood up quickly and ran towards a random direction, Lucas following. He had felt the same tug, the same feeling, the feeling of himself calming down. Red and the others followed, but only the champions knew the reasons.

They ran into a forest, they ran past a pond, past a few hills and flew up a mountain. But Lucas and Calem were in the lead the entire time, never tiring, never stopping, always running. Soon they felt the tug of calm disappear and Calem felt insanity. Calem grabbed his head in pain and fell onto his knees. Sanity slowly left, but then it returned. Something counteracted Darkrai who was always with Calem, Darkrai who he made sure to carry around because he was a ticking time bomb, Darkrai was calmed. Calem looked around and saw it, his hope, his dream, Darkrai's counterpart, Cresselia. Calem threw a pokéball at Cresselia, hoping for an instant catch, hoping for the sanity to come back. Cresselia floated into the pokéball and broke free. Calem saw Cresselia fly away with his hopes and fell to the ground. He felt his sanity slip away, but then someone put their hand on his shoulder. Calem whirled around to see Red, standing behind him with a hand placed on his shoulder.

"Hey Cal, don't worry. If you ever rampage again I have them to help deal with it. And this is a school full of pros. We can deal with you. And Lucas will keep up his search, so come on. Keep your sanity for a bit longer," Red said with a smile. His crimson eyes showed the worry deep inside of him, but Calem didn't mention it. It was natural for Red to be worried and Calem was grateful for any support he had gotten. But he felt bad towards Lucas. Lucas was an excellent explorer, maybe even the best, but searching for Cresselia takes a toll on even the very best. Calem looked towards Lucas and the latter understood what that look meant.

"Oh no you don't. You will not feel guilty! You, you were the one who helped me out with Darkrai, the least I can do is help you out with Cresselia, I mean you did catch Darkrai in my place," Lucas explained.

Calem gave a wry smile before saying: "Sheesh, you had to make me feel bad about myself even more…"

"Yeah I do, now shut up and let me go ahead and do my work," Lucas joked. He grabbed his hat and held his hand out towards the place where they had last seen Cresselia, then snapped it shut like he caught her. An oath each of the champions had, a unique oath with which they would promise to capture that Pokémon, and no one used it on just any Pokémon. Red had used it on Mew and Mewtwo; Ethan on Celebi, Lugia and Ho-oh; Brendan on Jirachi, Kyogre and Groudon; Lucas on Shaymin, Dialga and Palkia; Hilbert on Meloetta, Genesect and Victini and Calem on Arceus only. Calem though, had been the only one who had yet to fulfill his oath, but now Lucas added one more Pokémon to his list, Cresselia, and so, joined Calem to those who had to catch their Pokémon. Red, Ethan, Brendan and Hilbert stepped forward and were staring at the spot where Cresselia been last seen.

"That will be tough," Red smiled at Lucas who shrugged. But Calem knew that Lucas' blood was sent pumping. The only Pokémon that challenged him to his wits end was Cresselia. Ethan grabbed a Pokéball out of which came Ho-Oh. She was standing there majestically with her rainbow feathers lighting up the surroundings.

"Let's head back," Ethan said and got on top of Ho-Oh. Red shrugged and got onto Charizard, Blue getting onto his Pidgeot, Lance his Dragonite, Steven his Skarmory, Brendan his own Skarmory, Lucas his Staraptor, Cynthia borrowed Calem's Charizard and Alder used Hilbert's Mandibuzz whereas Hilbert got onto his Hydreigon and finally Calem himself got onto his Latios with Diantha getting onto her Hawlucha. They flew back down to the House Mew Dormitories with a little joy as Calem regained a smile on his Latios as the latter flew loops and spun around his own axis. Calem was laughing in exhilaration but nobody noticed Lucas watch this while having a determined look on his face.

**So you find out more about Calem's travels. ANYWAY, I AM STILL ACCEPTING OCS, BRING IT ON. I thank you mysteryreader for your two OCs, you currently hold the record of most OCs. I might just think about giving you permission to having a legendary in your team... or the person who holds most OCs record by the new year (in case it wasn't clear enough, if you hold the record of most OCs I will allow you to either a) equip one of your made characters with a legendary or b) create a new character who has that legendary. Which legendary will be discussed). **

**ANYWAY, ONCE AGAIN, thank you for reading and I hope you have a nice day, btw reviews are always appreciated. **


	10. Chapter 10: Strange Fate

Pokémon Chapter 10: Strange Fate

**Hello, I hope you had a merry christmas and a happy new year... Yeah I have to apologize. Deadlines were still set for some schoolwork and during Christmas and new years my friends had parties. I tried to get out early to write more but they got dead drunk and I had to help out the sober people a bit with organizing and cleaning. Anyway, answering reviews:**

**GryfindorChaser2018-2022 (I think I'll shorten it to GC18-22): This chapter pretty much answers your first question. If Calem comes over as arrogant etc. I am working on changing it a bit. Thanks for the review btw.**

**mysteryreader (yes I am taking away the numbers): The Darkrai thing is like so: Darkrai was caught by Calem instead of Lucas, why is a later thing, but Darkrai is a Pokémon that pulls you into insanity and Calem has gone over the barrier once. Any more and things would be spoiled so let's leave it at that.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, else the characters in the game wouldn't get friendzoned all the time -.-**

Calem woke up in his bed. It was Thursday, a mere few hours ago he had parted ways with the other champions and former champions to go to sleep. He had a roommate, although room would be an understatement because they were given a suite, but hadn't seen his face and vice versa. Calem got up and quickly took a shower before getting changed and looking at the kitchen they had. There was a slip of paper on it that simply said: 'Roommates cook for each other unless there is an event.'

"They chose to save money on exactly that one thing," Calem sighed before looking into the fridge. It was full of stuff so he brought out a few eggs, some cheese, ham and spring onions before mixing them all up to create some scrambled eggs. He grabbed some toast from a cabinet he luckily found and toasted it in a toaster that they luckily received. Calem brought out two plates and set the table when his roommate's door opened.

"Hey, I already set the tabl-" Calem stopped midsentence when he saw his roommate.

"Calem?" A girl with long strawberry blonde hair asked in disbelief as she covered her PJs.

Calem swallowed hard while staring at her before saying: "Hey Serena, so we're roommates?"

Indeed, by some strange means of Fate (**A.N: *cough* Author *cough***) Serena and Calem ended up being roommates. Funnily enough they hadn't seen each other yesterday once school had ended so they never could have known that they were in the same room. But looking at the two of them one could would never have thought that they had been friends for six years because of the awkward silence that reigned at that moment. They stood there for a while before Serena went back into her room and came out a few minutes later, clothes changed. She looked at the table where all the foods were set and steaming with heat. Calem stood there, getting some coke out of the fridge to see Serena standing there. He walked towards her and said: "Come on, let's eat."

They ate in silence, just eating before Calem sighed: "Okay, this is far too awkward. Let's just talk. I mean, we are roommates and all so we shouldn't have such an awkward atmosphere."

"Yeah," Serena replied. Calem smiled and went on to eating but tried to strike up a conversation.

"So, how did we end up roommates you reckon?" Calem asked.

"No idea, but somehow we did," Serena replied. Calem and Serena talked a lot while eating until Calem received a message. He flipped on his holocaster to see Red's name on the message.

"Hey Cal," Red's face appeared, "we were going to have a battle royal, want to join in? If yes come to the Coast, we want to try and get out some pent up stress. You kids are pretty frustrating."

Calem went into his room and picked up his second team. He didn't want to let loose today. Before he went out he turned to Serena and asked: "Want to come along?"

Serena's face brightened up as she nodded vigorously and ran into her room to get her stuff together. Calem thought for a moment before grabbing his bag with school stuff and waited at the door for Serena. She came out a few moments later with her bag and team. They walked out and Calem called out his Raikou. He got on Raikou before motioning to Serena to get on as well. Serena jumped onto Raikou's back and Calem whispered something into Raikou's ear. The Thunder Pokémon nodded before dashing in lightning fast speed towards along the coast until they saw the group of Champions, just that there were more. Calem helped Serena get off before recalling his Raikou and turned to the group: "So I wasn't the only one to bring guests?"

"Nah, we were way ahead of you," Hilbert smirked. He pulled the person next to him towards him and continued: "Isn't that right Hilda?"

Hilda nodded as she smiled and the two were in their own world before they were separated by Lucas. Lucas winked at Calem before dragging Hilbert back and talking to him in hushed tones. They came back a moment later and Lucas turned to Calem: "So Cal, when do you have to go to lessons?"

"Soon, I can fight one battle though," Calem answered.

"Oh, fight me please! Red always tells me about how strong you are," a woman said. She was pretty short, long blonde hair and had a Pikachu on her shoulder. This Pikachu though was decorated with a ribbon and Calem remembered the description, the dead giveaway was a ring on her hand though.

"You must be Yellow, Red's wife, nice to finally meet you. Red talks a lot about you, well he finally shut up after he proposed and you accepted," Calem smirked and almost everyone howled with laughter as Red blushed.

"Hey! You aren't so quiet about girls yourself hotshot!" Red shouted, blushing furiously.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Calem replied starting to run red. Now everyone was rolling in the sand and laughing. They calmed down after a few seconds but Serena was looking at this with interest. They understood each other well and must have met quite a lot to know so much about one another. And watching them talk to each other Serena noticed the champions and their life partners, every now and again a ring glittering on someone's finger. Calem was the only one who talked with a smile to everyone, but didn't have a partner. Then Serena noticed, he brought her. She started blushing furiously as she tried to calm down but heard someone talk to her: "So you're Serena. Calem has told us a lot about you."

Serena whirled around to see all of the champions minus Calem standing there. She turned to see Calem himself surrounded by the partners of said champions, talking.

"Pleasure to meet you," Serena brought out, barely. They were all quiet for a second before Calem joined them and said to Serena: "We have to go."

Serena got onto Raikou and they ran quickly to school. Once at school she noticed that they still had thirty minutes till school began. She gave Calem a questioning glance to which he replied: "It was pretty awkward."

Calem smiled as Serena giggled and they went into the school building to their classroom. They picked up the keys from the teacher's lounge and opened the classroom. They were the first to be there and Calem took a deep breath. He stood there, leaning against the window and watched some students slowly come in. Serena had her things ready and was twirling a few of the feathers on her necklace. Slowly the classmates of the two trickled into the room and Calem went to his seat. After another few minutes the teacher walked in and took a roll call. General education classes were on for the first few hours of school that day, and Calem was enlightened to the non-existence of his drawing skills. But once the major classes rolled by, Calem walked to the classroom Ethan said where they would hold the next lesson. He walked in to see that all the seats were already taken and Ethan smirking. Calem looked around before leaning against the wall and looking at Ethan expectantly. Ethan nodded before grabbing a remote and turned on a beamer. In the presentation he went over a few strategies that were crucial to battling and explained everything in great detail without spending too much time on it. While Ethan explained Calem only heard a few people write notes and looked at all of them. He himself had gotten this presentation from Ethan once before and had notes for this already, so he was curious to see who didn't write notes. Saber was one of them, but Calem saw that he had soaked in the knowledge already. But as he turned back to Ethan he saw him ignoring the students who had no intention of learning what he was teaching. Calem listened to the lesson intently and took closed his eyes. This would be a difficult major lesson.

**A.N: I AM STILL ACCEPTING OCS... I decided to go with Yellow cause she has a Pikachu, I mean that's just perfect for Red. The characters will be named after their original names from the game with the exception of Yellow. Thanks for reading... Reviews are always appreciated. **


	11. Chapter 11: Art Dunce

Pokémon Chapter 11: Art dunce

**Okay, I am aware of the fact that this is pretty short, but if I were to continue it just wouldn't work. Anyway this update is quicker than the last one (Which isn't that hard considering my last update took about a month hahahaha... sorry)**

**Review answering (Yay reviews):**

**mysteryreader: I'm glad you like Yellow, and I don't know, does it? (In this chapter you might think that again, but I'll answer the same way :P)**

**Ilypikachuu: I'm glad that you like my story, thank you for your support. I hope that you continue liking this series and thanks for that follow, it helps a lot and keeps me motivated. By the way, would you like to create an OC? Notify me via PM if you would. The guideline should be in a former chapter 5... I think. **

**JefftheKiller (yes, your numbers are also disappearing): Thanks for the compliment. But to make your mind clear, my Red is sorta my own Red so to say. I created him with the guideline of the game, where he has that team on Mt. Silver, with his Eevee from the manga... because I sorta didn't like the manga, the Eevee was an awesome idea though, so I sorta stole it :]]]]]. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, else the characters in the game wouldn't get friendzoned all the time -.-**

Calem was sitting in the dorm room in his casual clothes. He was doing his homework quickly because he wanted to get some training done with his Pokémon. But he had so much homework, and the biggest problem was that he had homework in arts amongst other things. Calem quickly finished his math homework and turned to his language homework, procrastinating his art homework until he got out of the building.

After another few minutes he got all of his language homework done and walked out, giving Serena's door a quick glance before leaving the dorm suite. He walked towards the forest and took small mental notes with what he should train. As soon as he came to the forests edge he grabbed his Pokéballs and threw them into the air. Vee wasn't with him since Serena had kidnapped the little guy the moment they stepped into the suite. What was happening in her room did bother him a bit but he ignored it and tried training. It wasn't his first team because those guys had received intense training before the showcase match. The second team though was a bit lacking in their offensive power currently so he took it to his mind to train them well. Their power was still top notch, but it wasn't close to enough to survive in this school. Calem looked at all of them while taking a deep breath. His serious face from all the thinking gone and replaced by a smile, a smile that he only gave few, a smile that was not forced.

"So guys, as you have guessed this school is a meeting place for quite strong individuals. And although I do not doubt that you are strong, you are not the strongest here, well of course overlooking the first team but those guys are just ridiculous even here. I still have no idea how they became so strong. But you guys have the potential. I haven't been with you six as long as I have been with the others, Vee being the exception of course, but I can see your potential and want to draw it out, not only as a trainer, but also as a friend. So let us work hard in getting the best out of this," Calem smiled as his Pokémon nodded in affirmation and they got to training. Combo moves were what Calem had in mind, teaching them the moves he had invented along with his first team. Once the second team were to manage the delicacy that was required to harness the powers of these moves, they would start to be able to create their own moves, combining elements and using their own strengths to cover weaknesses.

As the day went on he did his art homework, keeping a steady eye on his Pokémon. When he finished he looked at his holocaster to look at the time, surprised at how fast time had gone by he called his Pokémon together and went back to the dormitories to put away his drawing and to cook dinner. As he walked back though he gave his drawing glances every now and again, looking at the horrid drawing he had created that was supposed to depict the forest.

In front of the dorm to House Mew he saw Brendan sitting in at a table with his fiancé, May. Brendan saw him and beckoned him over. Calem walked to the table as he saw no route of escape and sat with them. He put the drawing on the table, but noticed to late the mistake he made as Brendan snatched it from the tabletop and looked at it. A second of shock later, Brendan fell off of his chair, laughing. Calem felt his face grow hot as he took the drawing back and Brendan was wiping tears off his face.

"Yeah I can't draw, so what?" Calem asked, defensively.

"Can't draw? That isn't what anyone would call a drawing! I could draw better than you at four!" Brendan got out between laughing.

"Well you are an art genius, I'm not surprised that you could draw better than that at four," May said.

"I don't know how to react to that statement," Calem stated after a few seconds. Brendan was still laughing though, not having a care in the world.

Soon Calem got up and was about to leave but Brendan stopped laughing and looked at him in a serious way: "Pace yourself okay? We don't want to go at you guys with the same intent as last time."

Calem smiled and walked away, holding his hand into the air, balling it into a fist. From any other person's point of view it would look like a simple gesture, but Brendan knew what it meant, because he had once seen him make that gesture, his gesture to show that he would catch Arceus and go to the top of the trainer world, he would catch the world itself. That was Calem's unique motion, and albeit it seemed cocky, the champions truly thought that he could stand on top, watch the world from a point of view they had never seen themselves and achieve something they had never achieved. Him doing that motion meant that he would do whatever was in his power to achieve it, he would be fine in short. Brendan smiled as he saw Calem walk into the dorm and the doors close behind him. He was the precious junior.

**Please read the authors note, thank you.**

**A.N: As I said at the top, sorry for it being short. I want to thank you for supporting my series and want to say that I may be unavailable (again) in the next week because my teachers sorta decided to kill a few people from my school with workload, me being one of them. Whenever I have time I will work on this so fear not. BY THE WAY, I AM STILL ACCEPTING OCS SO BRING THEM IN. HOW MANY? I HAVE NO IDEA JUST DO IT. **


	12. Chapter 12: Red plz

Pokémon Chapter 12: Red plz.

**Good news is, it didn't take more than a month. Bad news is, it still took quite long. Sorry. Anyway! I'm sorry and I am apologizing from the depths of my heart. **

**Big announcement though: I will accept two teacher OC's, the fastest two are automatically accepted. Criteria are: Name, Age, Appearance, Bio, Personality, Subject of teaching and Team. Write me via PM, but use as Subject OC (Teacher). Might do more of these :P**

**Ilypikachuu: So thanks for the compliment, glad you like that pairing. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, else the characters in the game wouldn't get friendzoned all the time -.-**

Calem was in the dorm suite, the table set and he looked at Serena's door. He knocked at her door once, twice, and waited. He waited for a few seconds before the door opened and Vee jumped out, closely followed by Serena who was dressed in casual clothes. Calem caught Vee and Serena who tripped over something and they were awfully close for a second. Serena straightened herself quickly while glowing red, Calem's face being of the same color.

"I cooked dinner, want to eat?" Calem asked, smiling at her.

"Sure," Serena said, laughing a bit awkwardly. Vee jumped onto Calem's shoulder and he smiled at they smiled at each other. Calem and Serena sat down quickly and Vee jumped off to eat his food. Calem ate his food with Serena in silence until it became far too unbearable.

"So, how are you doing with the art homework?" He asked her. Serena giggled a bit before saying: "Definitely better than you."

Calem stopped eating and looked at her, but she motioned to the drawing that was lying on the shelf, for everyone to see.

"Oh! That's where I put it once I came in!" Calem said and grabbed the picture, putting it on his desk shortly afterwards. Calem started to eat again as if nothing happened, sort of embarrassed at the fact that Serena had seen the drawing. An awkward silence reigned the entire rest of the meal until Calem took the initiative again: "Can you just… not tell anyone?"

"Sure," Serena replied, smiling, "but who would've thought that you are bad at drawing?"

"I'm a human you know," Calem commented.

"Are you really?" Serena asked, smirking. Calem smirked in turn and drank a bit more water. He went to the fridge to get some more but saw that they were out, of water and food.

"We need to buy groceries tomorrow," Calem commented.

"Yeah… how is that supposed to work?" Serena asked.

"No idea, how about we go to Cynthia tomorrow and ask her? Or maybe even… you know what? I'll just ask Red," Calem quickly said. It wasn't like he didn't trust Cynthia, but she was a bit of a bad liar and it would draw a bit of attention if he were to ask Cynthia with Serena. And if a few others were to find out that his roommate was Serena he might be… dead. He opened his holocaster and called Red. But the one who picked up wasn't Red, it was Yellow.

"Hello? Yellow speaking, how may I help?" Yellow asked.

"Ah, hello this is Calem," Calem replied.

"Hello Calem! How are you doing?" Yellow questioned.

"I'm doing great, how about you?" Calem asked in turned.

"I'm doing wonderful, now what can I help you with?" Suddenly Red entered the camera.

"Hey there, what's up Cal?" Red asked with a wide smile.

"I wanted to ask about groceries, we didn't get any money but isn't the school funding that?"

"Oh that, just get the stuff and show the store your student ID. They'll just let you out of there with that stuff." Red explained. Calem nodded and was about to hand up but Red pointed a finger at Calem and continued: "You, insanity doesn't suit you."

Calem smirked and stuck out his tongue: "Does it not suit me?"

Red smirked back and replied: "Yep, it still doesn't suit you. And make sure that I hear no reports of loud noises from your dorm room."

Red hung up immediately after he had said that and Calem was left blushing. He looked around to see Serena looking at him, aware that she hadn't heard the conversation since he had turned down the holocaster volume. He took a deep breath before sitting back down and said: "Red told me that we can just go in there and get the stuff, show them our student ID and then they'll just let us out."

"Oh, that's pretty simple," Serena commented. Calem nodded and ate his remaining meal quickly, washing the dishes and disappearing into his room quickly. In his room he turned on his computer and played some music. After a few seconds Calem turned his computer off and jumped onto his bed. He fell asleep instantly.

The next day Calem woke up at five a.m. with Vee lying next to him. He got up slowly so that he wouldn't wake up Vee, and went out of the room. He took a shower quickly and went to their balcony. There he looked outside, their balcony had an outlook to the town and Calem didn't mind it, Serena did though. But Calem was looking outside, thinking of one thing, insanity might come to him. He inhaled and exhaled deeply, looking out. Vee suddenly joined him by jumping onto his shoulder and snuggling close to Calem's face. Calem smiled and looked at Vee for a moment before looking back out to the town. The sun was slowly coming up and Calem got changed quickly. He needed to get his first team out to get rid of some pent up emotions.

Calem called out Latios and they soared into the sky, flying around before landing on an island. The island was filled with lush green trees that had berries hanging from them, cut off by a beach of sand. On the island he called out Vee, Charizard, Greninja, Sceptile, Garchomp and Rayquaza. They stood in front of him, ready to fight, but relaxed immediately and stood straight. Calem smiled at them before saying: "I may not use you during the entire time I am attending this school, but you guys don't want to get rusty do you?"

Roars of approval were directed at Calem and his smile grew wider. He grabbed a handful of sand and blew it outwards. "How about we work on combo moves? Impress me," Calem smirked. All of them gave out their respective cries, saying quite clearly: 'Get ready to be impressed'.

If one were to be outside of the islands perimeter you would hear all kinds of sounds, ranging from explosions to the sound of something being frozen, and amidst all of that was Calem, smiling. What his team came up with would be beyond the realm of possibilities for most Pokémon, but Calem knew that this was far from good. Redirect, Ice Break and many more were the fruit of their effort for perfection, but those took dedication, hard work and a lot of time. Suddenly Calem saw a move that instantly made him look, something Latios and Garchomp came up with together. Calem smiled widely and shouted: "Stop! Latios, Garchomp, repeat that."

Everyone gathered around the named duo to watch Garchomp multiply, and then crash. Garchomp got up with another roar but Calem had seen enough, he would make that work.

**Read the Big announcement thing for interesting announcement, I guess I'll pause with the OCs for a bit cause a lot of them aren't even in the story yet so sorry. **


End file.
